dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Dash Baxter
Dash Baxter is the most popular guy in Casper High School, being a quarterback of the football team - as well as a member of every sports team (basketball, etc.). Dash can get away with just about anything, and usually does while he dominates over his peers and sucks up to teachers. Appearance and History He may be a ninth-grader like Danny, but Dash is the big man on campus at Casper High. He is the most popular guy in school, guys wanting to be him and girls wanting to date him. And this football jock likes nothing more than harassing unpopular geeks, especially Danny. But the tables have turned now that Danny has super powers, and sometimes he just can't resist making Dash look like a fool. He gets a starring role in "Micro Management" alongside Danny as he, Skulker, and Danny are shrunk to around an inch high by Jack. As a result, he and Danny have to work together to defeat Skulker and get back to normal size. It is also revealed in this episode that Dash has some level of respect for Danny Phantom. When Dash, along with the rest of the world, finds out Danny's identity in "Reality Trip", he almost instantly helps Danny in escaping the Guys In White, along with Paulina Sanchez, Kwan and others, showing that his respect for Danny Phantom outweighs his desire to bully Danny Fenton. It is revealed Dash has a puppy named Pooky in "Forever Phantom". In the episode "Frightmare", while Danny was trying to wake Sam up by going into her dream, Dash is shown in Sam's dream. Right when Sam sees two Danny's, it was then when the real Danny went into Dash's body and said that he was the "real" Danny Phantom as he shows her changing into his ghost form, immediately causing Sam to wake up from that shock. In the same episode, he is mentioned in Jazz's nightmare as her future husband. Personality At the top of the high school popularity list, Dash is a selfish, cruel, and mean bully to those who dwell on the bottom. While adults like teachers give his behavior a pass most of the time because he's a victorious football player, many of his peers despise and fear him. Whenever something goes wrong for him, Dash will most likely take his frustration out on innocent students, like Danny, his favorite target to bully and humiliate. Enjoying his superiority over others, he never has second thoughts about shoving people in lockers or giving them wedgies. When he is humilimated by his enemies, Danny being the offender often, he becomes enraged and determined to avenge his dignity. Although very athletic and strong, Dash isn't very intelligent. Jazz has to tutor him in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" so that he can get better grades, and fails a test in "Shades of Gray". He frequently calls Danny unimaginative derogatory nicknames like "Fen-toad", "Fen-toenail", "Fen-turd" "Fen-tertainment Tonight", and "Fen-tuns 'o fun". However, he is creative in some cases, such as building a better spooky room than Danny, with animatronics and a roller coaster, during their competition in "Fright Knight". In addition, Dash isn't as tough as he tries to make himself appear, as many characters learn. Danny's powers have revealed certain disturbing things about Dash, like the fact that Dash secretly collects teddy bears. He also has a soft spot for old romance movies ("Doctor's Disorders"), listens to boy bands ("Girls' Night Out") and watches the 'Romance Channel' ("Forever Phantom"). Nick Profile DASH He may be a ninth-grader like Danny, but Dash is the big man on campus at Casper High. Guys want to be him and girls want to date him. And this football hero likes nothing more than harassing Danny. But the tables have turned now that Danny has his super powers, and sometimes he just can't resist making Dash look like a fool. Which, considering the size of Dash's brain compared to the rest of his body, isn't very hard to do. Gallery Trivia *His name and role in the show indicate that he is based on the Spider-Man character Flash Thompson. Both are school bullies who constantly torment the title characters, and yet idolize their alter-egos, not knowing who they are in actuality, their names also rhyme. *Dash Baxter made a cameo appearance in the Fairly OddParents episode "Fly Boy" as a TV actor. **Also amusingly, Dash has has a voice similar to Chester from The Fairly OddParents. In fact, Chester's voice actor supplies Dash's voice for his cameo. *Dash is similar to Francis from ''Fairly OddParents, Lars Rodriguez from Rocket Power, and Diesel, Diesel 10 and the other diesels(except Mavis, Salty, Derek, and Paxton who are nice to the steamies.) from Thomas and Friends ''as they are either bullies or antagonistic of the main character(s). *Due to Danny Phantom being based on Spider-Man. It is highly possible Dash is just a nickname, as Flash is. *He seems to have a crush on Jazz Fenton, who is also his tutor. Sightings Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes